


In Another Life

by moriartyswife



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyswife/pseuds/moriartyswife
Summary: A drabble of Lilith if she were to still feel connected to brothers as a human.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	In Another Life

_Happiness can be captured in an indefinite amount of ways._

A cool breeze slithered through the soft green grass tickling the bare skin of her thighs. It soothed her body warmed by the summer sun that sank down into her very core. Her ears filled with the melodic tunes of nature spilling out loudly to block out the outside world, letting her imagination take her to an ethereal place.

A meadow brimming with bloomed flowers of vivid hues nearly too perfect to be real. Their fragrance sweeter than the freshest rose. Plush grass lacking any roughness, its embrace like lying upon a cloud. The sky a crystal blue, framing the sun that shined down with golden rays of flawless temperature. An intricate and pristine place.

She could nearly hear voices calling out to her.

“Lily!”

The scene collapsed, shattering like a fist’s impact on a glass mirror. Whomever she daydreamed about never quite in reach, as if she was not meant to know. It ebbed away into the depths of her heart, and reality set it in.

Laughing children floated on the breeze. Heavy scents of fried foods wafted from the food trucks parked in the lot beside the bustling park. Car engines and radios spilling from rolled down windows left little room for any quiet thoughts. A world deafening, the opposite of that serene safe haven.

Her friends looked expectantly at her; all their belongings gathered. The time spent relaxing coming to a close. “We’re going to grab a bite to eat. Are you coming?” The invitation given with little doubt that she would refuse.

A dazed smile drew across her lips, the young woman not quite pulled free from her imagination. “Yes, I’ll come,” she answered, plucking the earbuds that blocked the last bit of her from returning to this world. When she retreated to that meadow, Lily believed that to be where her heart truly resided.

It resonated with her in the same way other little nuisances in her life tugged at the deepest cavern of her heart. These things she experienced in her daily life, that brought her untold happiness and joy for no palpable reason at all.

Strolling down the street with one earbud tucked in her ear, hidden by ginger locks of hair, Lily pondered the voices that reoccurred in that conjured dream. None in her life sounded as those did, even if they were muffled beyond what her ears could comprehend. Voices that a part of her longed to hear.

Lily traced her fingers over the glass window of a bookstore. This particular one not visited much. All the shelves lined with old, ragged books covered in thick dust. It shimmered as it hung in the air, illuminated by the sunlight. She dipped in on occasion finding it peaceful to be among them, even though she hardly read in the age of digital technology. The books brought her a sense of comfort.

Trailing behind her friends, she shifted her gaze across the street. A small boutique shop sat wedged between two name brand clothing stores. Unlike the others, it lacked that sleek modern look. The interior transported each visitor to a time long passed. Lily could lift her spirits by trying on elegant dresses and twirling to show it off to an unknown, absent spectator. The collection of skin care cremes were unlike anywhere else. Scents of lavender oil mixed with rose was her choice, even if the price might be too much for such a small jar.

Lunch with her friends happened at the most beloved diner in town. The menus extensive and varied, but Lily’s order never changed. A melt in your mouth cheeseburger with a side of the saltiest fries. A typical girl turned to chocolates on low days, but not her. A greasy burger settled her restless soul.

When paying, a keepsake poker chip poked out of a slot in her wallet. Years prior, it had fallen into her possession and even now, lends to her uncanny success in card games. Little worry of how to make money in a pinch ever crossed her mind, as if that single chip promised to always provide.

Curious, really. These silly things that warmed her in an unusual light. Tugs of familiarity on memories lost within a void. At least, she believed them to be memories, echoes resounding into a well too deep to hope for a reply. Lily clung to these euphoric, intangible emotions.

Her own home brought about these same sparks of happiness. A record player tucked neatly into the corner of the study, with only a handful of records in her possession. The one most played still rested on the turntable, greeting the needle with a passionate pop before outpouring the tune. Lily hummed the song ingrained within her, moving in time with the melody.

An unexplainable purchase.

Lily had stumbled upon it by accident in a store that normally she would not have visited. From the outside, she’d spied a key chain with a figurine dangling in the window. An overwhelming desire to buy it rushed over her. It rested on her desk, the cute anime girl overlooking her as she worked, waiting to be given to its rightful owner.

That had been the store she’d found the vinyl record in. _The Tale of the Seven Lords_ _Soundtrack_. The first notes that resounded from the horn tingled across her skin, bringing a melancholic sensation. Over time, it melted away into a bittersweet ache. She found herself playing it often.

And as the song serenaded, the young woman bundled up with the coziest blanket and fluffiest pillow to rest upon a nook by the window. This spot too cramped for more than one occupant, but whenever her consciousness began to fade, Lily could almost sense a pair of warm arms embrace her, like a loved telling that they are always there.

Lily sought to reclaim these lost experiences. While the truth may never become clear, she held tightly to the things that brought her inexplicable happiness.

Happiness could be captured in an indefinite amount of ways, from tangible items to the depths of her daydreams. She longed for a place that surely would never be found and took comfort in the strange things that felt like home.

Wherever that wondrous meadow resided, whomever those voices belong to, Lily knew with every fiber of her being that she had once been unconditionally loved.


End file.
